


GRAVITOWNED [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: An homage to old crack AMVs. Basically just a compilation of a lot of bad shitpost ideas I had at the time.





	GRAVITOWNED [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> “All Star” by Smash Mouth  
> “I Will Survive” by Gloria Gaynor  
> “Fuck You” by CeeLo Green  
> “I Knew You Were Trouble.” by Taylor Swift; Goat Version: (x)  
> “Uptown Funk” by Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars  
> “Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)” by Katy Perry  
> “Steven and the Stevens” by Jeff Liu and Ben Levin, from Steven Universe  
> “Ridin’” by Chamillionaire feat. Krayzie Bone  
> “Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen  
> “The Sweet Escape” by Gwen Stefani  
> “Everything Is Awesome!!!” by Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island, from The Lego Movie  
> “Enter Sandman” by Metallica  
> “Men In Black” by Will Smith, from Men In Black  
> “Somebody That I Used To Know” by Gotye feat. Kimbra  
> “Womanizer” by Britney Spears  
> “So What” by P!NK  
> Runtime: 3:15  
> Note: The title is a reference to ["NARUTOWNED"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVstwKuNvHw), the first crack AMV I ever saw and which is still dear to my heart.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/139991457793) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGw3e22eTA0)


End file.
